Ekstremalny dzień (Nataniella)
Chris: 'Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie McLean'a! Drużyny miały wyzwanie testujące ich żołądki. Innym wychodziło to lepiej, a innym trochę gorzej. Sierra pocałowała Noah'a, a następnie mówiła, że to on ją pierwszy pocałował. Alejandro także założył sojusz z Katie i Sadie...witać, że z ostrzeżeń Leshawny nici. Jakie wyzwanie dziś czeka drużyny? Przekonacie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *domek Szybkich Pum, pokój dziewczyn* '''Lindsay: '''O Ewelino, nie masz tych czerwonych plam. Widać, że mój krem pomógł. '''Eva (PZ): '''To jedyna rzecz od niej, która mi pomoże. '''Bridgette: '''No dziewczyny, ja idę pospacerować. Do zobaczenia na wyzwaniu. *wychodzi z domku* '''Courtney: '''Przy okazji...gdzie jest Gwen? *Lindsay próbuje rozczesać włosy, ale Eva reaguje na to złością* '''Courtney: '''Eh nie ważne. *domek Szybkich Pum, pokój chłopców* '''Harold: '''Przyznać się! Kto obsypał moją bieliznę karaluchami. '''Duncan: '*do Geoff'a* Nie wierze stary, zostało Ci jeszcze trochę. 'Geoff: '''Owszem! '''Harold: '''Dlaczego tak się na mnie uwziąłeś Duncan?! '''Duncan: '''Dlatego, że uwielbiam się patrzeć jak piszczysz mała dziewczynka. '''Harold: '''Idioci! *wychodzi z domku* '''Cody (PZ): '''Czy byłem zadowolony jak Duncan i Geoff obrzucali bieliznę Harolda karaluchami? Jasne, że nie! Lubie Harolda, był jednym z moich pomocników w trzecim sezonie, ale nie chce aby Duncan'a złość przeniosła się na mnie...niedawno odetchnąłem z ulgą bo Sierra mnie już nie prześladuje! Poza tym, niektóre żarty Duncana i Geoff'a są okej. '''Geoff: '''Dobra ziomy. Ja się zwijam. Umówiłem się z Bridgette na spacer. '''Duncan: '''No nieźle...tyle czasu minęło od pierwszego sezonu, a wy dalej razem. Zazdroszczę Ci takiego związki. '''Geoff: '''Masz szansę, widziałem jak przytulałeś się Courtney. Poza tym zauważyłem, że złagodniała, może warto o nią zawalczyć? '''Duncan: '''Stary co ty gadasz?! To, że ja i Courtney jesteśmy dla siebie mili nie znaczy, że się kochamy. Poza tym przytuliłem się do niej bo się martwiłem o nią... '''Cody: '''Ooo! Duncan się martwi! '''Duncan: '''Zamknij się leszczu, nie z Tobą rozmawiam! '''Geoff: '''Dobrze Duncan, porozmawiamy później. *Geoff wychodzi* '''Cody: '''To znaczy, że Gwen już dla Ciebie nic nie znaczy? '''Duncan: '''Nie znaczy, poza tym...radzę Ci się spieszyć bo Trent Ci ją zabierze sprzed nosa. *wychodzi z domku* '''Cody (PZ): '''Nie zabierze! Ja mam największe szansę bo jestem z nią w jednej drużynie. *domek Wyjących Wilków, pokój dziewczyn* '''Sierra: '''Au...dalej po tym budyniu, boli mnie żołądek. '''Leshawna: '''Niepotrzebnie go jadłaś, skoro i tak było wyzwanie bez eliminacji. Ale dla takiej imprezki było jednak warto. '''Sierra: '''Dokładnie! Cały wieczór tańczyłam z Noah'iem, a potem zasnęłam wtulona w jego ramionach. '''Leshawna: '''Sierra...było trochę inaczej. '''Sierra: '''Co ty gadasz Leshawna?! Było tak jak mówiłam! '''Leshawna: '''Ej spokojnie. Nie chce mieć z Tobą konfliktu. '''Sierra: '''Nie będziesz mieć, jeśli nie będziesz się zbliżać do Noah'a! Sadie to zrobiła i dostała za swoje. '''Leshawna (PZ): '''Mówię Wam, tej lasce już całkowicie odbija. Widziałam piąty sezon...myślała, że jakiś Cameron to Cody. A ja myślałam, że Izzy była wariatką, ale ona przy Sierz'ze jest normalną osobą. *domek Wyjących Wilków, pokój chłopców* '''Noah: '''Dobrze, że na tym statku był telefon. Wszystko Emmie wytłumaczyłem. '''Owen: '''A ja się świetnie bawiłem na imprezie! Chcesz chips'a? '''Noah: '''Nie dzięki... '''Owen: '''Coś taki markotny Noah? Chodzi o Sierrę? '''Noah: '''Nie widziałeś wczoraj? Ona ciągle za mną łaziła, nawet spokojnie nie mogłem potańczyć bo ona ciągle chciała ze mną i zrobiła mi awanturę za to, że zadzwoniłem do Emmy. '''Owen: '''Sierra na serio jest dziwna. Nie martw się Noah. Jakoś sobie z nią poradzimy. '''Trent: '*do Gwen* I jak Ci się podoba Nasz pokój? 'Gwen: '''Jest tyle ciszy...nawet jeśli tu jest Owen. Nie to co u dziewczyn. Tam jedynie normalna jest Bridgette. '''DJ (PZ): '''Przepraszam nie mogę...ale to jest takie romantyczne. Nie słowa Gwen, ale jak razem siedzieli na łóżku. *zaczyna płakać* *przed domkiem Wyjących Wilków* '''Alejandro: '''Katie. Sadie. O to zasady naszego sojuszu. Po pierwsze nikomu nie mówimy o naszym sojusz w szczególności Leshawnie. Druga zasada pomagamy sobie nawzajem. Trzecia zasada nie głosujemy na siebie, nawet gdy przez daną osobę przegramy wyzwanie. '''Katie&Sadie: '''Okej! *Leshawna patrzy się na całą sytuację przez okno* '''Chris: '*przez głośniki* Uczestnicy! Migiem do lasu! Tam będzie kolejne wyzwanie. *uczestnicy zmierzają do lasu* 'Owen: '''Jestem głodny! '''Noah: '''Przecież zjadłeś te chipsy...i jeszcze zjadłeś swoją poduszkę. '''Owen: '''Bo były na niej wyszyte cukierki! '''Sierra: '''Noah! *bierze go na ręce* '''Noah: '''Sierra! Natychmiast mnie puść! '''Sierra: '''Dlaczego mnie tak traktujesz, przecież jesteśmy małżeństwem! '''Owen: '''Naprawę? Moje gratu...chwila czym jesteście?! '''Noah: '''Sierra ogarnij się z tego nic nie będzie. '''Sierra: '''Jak nie będzie jak będzie?! Nic nam nie stanie na przeszkodzie...zwłaszcza te głupie Sadie i Emma! '''Owen: '*szepta do Noah'a* Boje się...ale mam pomysł. *do Sierry* Sierra patrz tam jest jeleń co wygląda jak Noah! 'Sierra: '''Naprawdę?!Gdzie?! *puszcza Noah'a* '''Noah: '''Dzięki. '''Noah (PZ): '''Sierra mnie teraz wkurzyła! Nie ma praw obrażać Emmy, a tym bardziej Sadie. I to gadanie o małżeństwie...brrr. *Courtney i Duncan idą obok siebie, a za nimi Bridgette i Geoff* '''Bridgette (PZ): '''Podczas spaceru z Geoff'em wyznał mi, że zauważył, że Duncan też coś czuje do Courtney. Jako iż jesteśmy ich przyjaciółmi postanowiliśmy im w pewnym sensie pomóc. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ich to nie wkurzy. *Geoff zaczepia Duncana, a Bridgette Courtney. Następnie blondyn daje mu kwiatka i odwraca go do Courtney, a Bridgette odwraca brunetkę do chłopaka* '''Courtney: '''Oh! To dla mnie Duncan? Dziękuje, to miłe z Twojej strony, ale nie po prostu dać mi normalnie tego kwiatka? '''Duncan: '''Ale to nie ja...odwrócił mnie Geoff, dał mi kwiatka i kazał mi dać Tobie. '''Courtney: '''Mnie Bridgette odwróciła. '''Geoff: '''Spójrz Bridgette, Courtney podoba się kwiatek. '''Duncan (PZ): '''Mówiłem Geoff'owi, że nic do Courtney nie czuje. Chociaż ten kwiatek pasuje kolorem do jej oczu. Znaczy się...ona jest tylko moją sojuszniczką. A wiem jak odegrać się na Geoff'ie i Bridgette. '''Duncan: '*szepcze do Courtney* Mam pomysł, jakby się odegrać na Geoff'ie i Bridgette udawajmy parę. 'Courtney: '''Co?! Przecież my tylko jesteśmy sojusznikami. '''Duncan: '''Tylko na jeden dzień...wieczorem im powiemy, że żartowaliśmy. Zgoda? '''Courtney: '''No dobra! *łapie go za rękę* '''Lindsay: '''Patrz Eva! Daniel i Carol trzymają się za ręce! '''Eva: '''Oni się nazywają Duncan i Courtney! Ja nawet znam ich imiona, a miałam z nimi do czynienia w kilku odcinkach i to w dodatku pierwszego sezonu! '''Chris: '''No w końcu jesteście! Ile można czekać? Ale do rzeczy...dzisiaj Was czeka Ekstremalny Dzień! '''Cody: '''Ale mamy takie dni tutaj codziennie! '''Chris: '''Może, ale ten będzie najbardziej ekstremalny! Będzie tor przeszkód i nie tylko! Zadanie polega na tym, że będzie 9 różnych konkurencji. W każdej z nich będziemy mierzyć czas jednej osoby z drużyny. Wilki jako zwycięscy dzisiejszego wyzwania mogą wybrać, który zawodnik z drużyny Pum będzie jako pierwszy brał udział w pierwszym wyzwaniu. Następnie pójdzie osoba z drużyny Wyjących Wilków. Będę mierzyć czas i ta osoba z danej drużyny, która będzie miała najlepszy czas otrzyma jeden punkt. Będzie jeszcze jedna nagroda...drużyna po otrzymaniu punktu będzie mogła wybrać osobę z przeciwnej drużyny, która zacznie kolejną rundę. Jakieś pytania? *wszyscy podnoszą ręce* '''Chris: '''Okej czyli brak pytań. Pora na pokazanie pierwszej konkurencji. O to tor przeszkód. Osoba musi przejść przez opony, przeczołgać się pod płotem kolczastym. Następnie za pomocą liny przeskoczyć nad stawikiem z pijawkami. Ostatnią przeszkodą na tym torze będzie ścianka nasączona tłuszczem. To jak Wilki, który zawodnik z Pum będzie jako pierwszy? '''Leshawna: '''Dajmy Harolda, jest słaby i zapewne będzie miał trudności z torem przeszkód. '''Leshawna (PZ): '''No co? Ja tylko mówię prawdę. '''DJ: '''Może Cody'ego weźmiemy? '''Alejandro: '''A co Katie i Sadie uważają? '''Katie: '''Jesteśmy za... '''Sadie: '''Aby wybrać... '''Katie&Sadie: '''Lindsay! '''Alejandro: '''Ja się z tym zgadzam. '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Lindsay bardzo przejmuje się wyglądem, zapewne będzie bardzo obrzydzona tym jak będzie musiała to zrobić. '''Sierra: '''Niech Gwen pójdzie. To przez nią Noah przegrał wczoraj! '''Chris: '''Halo Wilki! Czas ucieka! '''Alejandro: '''Zdecydowaliśmy, że Lindsay pójdzie pierwsza. '''Lindsay: '''Co?! Fuuuj! Nie wejdę tam! '''Eva: '''A wejdziesz bo Cię tam wrzucę! '''Duncan: '''Eva nie bij Lindsay...możesz pobić Harolda. '''Courtney: '''Mam pomysł aby przekonać Lindsay do toru. Lindsay, a co jeśli Ci powiem, że za tym torem przeszkód jest nowoczesna galeria handlowa z ubraniami najlepszych projektantów? '''Lindsay: '''A są tam błyszczyki? '''Szybkie Pumy poza Lindsay: '''Tak! '''Lindsay: '*piszczy, że szczęścia* 'Duncan: '*do Courtney* Moja sprytna Księżniczka. 'Gwen: '''Zaraz się porzygam. '''Gwen (PZ): '''Courtney i Duncan znów razem? Jeszcze niedawno w stosunku do siebie byli obojętni. Szkoda tylko, że tak sobie słodzą. Nawet ja tak nie słodzę z Trent'em...to znaczy w ogóle nie słodzimy bo...się przyjaźnimy! '''Chris: '''Start! *Lindsay przechodzi przez opony, pod drutem kolczastym, następnie przeskakuje przez stawik za pomocą liny. Z trudem wdrapuje się na ściankę, ale przekracza linie mety.* '''Chris: '''Lindsay przekroczyła tor przeszkód w czasie jednej minuty! '''Lindsay: '''Tutaj nie ma centrum handlowego! '''Lindsay (PZ): '''Courtney mnie oszukała! Jak ona śmiała! Przez nią jestem cała brudna! '''Chris: '''Który Wilk idzie na przeszkodę? '''DJ: '''Ja pójdę! '''Chris: '''Start! *DJ z łatwością pokonuje z przeszkody* '''DJ (PZ): '''Nie tylko jestem silny, ale dzięki na chodzenie na gimnastykę artystyczną jestem zwinny. '''Chris: '''Gratuluje DJ. Przekroczyłeś tor przeszkód w 50 sekund! Wilki zdobywają jeden punkt. *DJ przybija piątkę z Trentem i Owen'em* '''Chris: '''Pora na drugą przeszkodę czyli szalone skoki przez płotki. '''Duncan: 'Łatwizna przecież to płotki. 'Chris: '''Wyjaśnię czemu szalone skoki. Przy, niektórych płotkach będą umieszczone "niespodzianki". Wilki kogo wybieracie z Szybkich Pum, a raczej Powolnych Pum. '''Alejandro: '''Teraz weźmy Harolda. '''Sierra: '''A czemu nie Gwen? '''Alejandro: '''Dobrze Gwen weźmiemy później. Wybieramy Harolda! '''Harold: '''Podejmę się wyzwania. Dzięki mojej gracji i stylowi pokonam te płotki. '''Chris: '''Start! *Harold przeskakuje przez płotki. Podczas skoków Harold zahacza o przypięte gniazdo pszczół. Pszczoły zaczynają go gonić.* '''Harold: '*piszczy* *Geoff i Duncan śmieją się* *Harold przekracza linie mety* 'Chris: '''Brawo Haroldzie...pokonałeś płotki w 50 sekund. Wilki kogo bierzecie ze swojej drużyny? '''Alejandro: *'bierze na bok Sadie* Sadie chętnie bym zobaczył jak skaczesz...pewnie wyglądasz pięknie jak teraz. 'Sadie: '''Ja się zgłaszam! Ja! *Cała drużyna poza Katie i Alejandro patrzy się na nią zdziwiona* '''Katie: '''No tak! Wierzcie lub nie, ale Sadie w liceum zajęła pierwsze miejsce w skakaniu przez płotki. '''Sadie: '''To idę! '''Katie (PZ): '''Tak naprawdę z tym skakaniem przez płotki skłamałam. Sadie dostała tylko dyplom...za udział. *Sadie przechodzi przez płotki zamiast przez nie przeskakiwać* '''Leshawna: '*bierze na bok Alejandro* Widziałam Alejandro wszystko przez okno. Co nagadałeś Katie i Sadie? '''Alejandro: Nie powinna Cię to obchodzić, piękna Leshawno. 'Leshawna: '''O nie. Już się na to nie nabiorę. Wiem, że stoisz za tym, że przegraliśmy wyzwanie z łodzią. Teraz kręcisz w głowie Katie i Sadie jeszcze bardziej. '''Alejandro: '''Katie i Sadie Ci nie uwierzą, że je wykorzystuje. A co reszty drużyny...spróbuj ich przekonać przeciwko mnie. '''Chris: '''No w końcu! Sadie...2 minuty. Zwyciężają Szybkie Pumy! '''Duncan: '''Brawo Doris. '''Harold: '''Przestań! '''Chris: '''Pora na trzecią przeszkodę. Ściankę wspinaczką z pułapkami. Ten kto pierwszy dojdzie na szczyt wygra. Pumy, który zawodnik z Wyjących Wilków ma iść na pierwszy ogień? '''Harold: '''Może weźmy Alejandro? '''Courtney: '''Zwariowałeś? Alejandro ma wiele talentów musimy wziąc kogoś słabszego. '''Duncan: '''Może Noah? On jest z nich najsłabszy. '''Cody: '''zwariowałeś?! Jak Noah'owi coś się stanie Sierra nam krzywdę zrobi! '''Duncan: '''Ja się jakiejś wariatki nie boję. Chris! Wybieramy Noah'a! '''Sierra: '''Nie! Weźcie mnie! '''Noah: '*ubiera kask* 'Chris: '''Kogo wybierasz na pomocnika? '''Noah: '''Wybieram Owen'a. '''Sierra (PZ): '''Dlaczego Noah mnie nie wybrał jestem przecież jego żoną! *Chef zapina Noah'a, a Owen trzyma line aby ciemnowłosy nie spadł* '''Chris: '''Start! *Noah wspina się. Na początku idzie mu dobrze do czasu nadepnięcia złego "klocka", który odpada.* '''Owen: '''Nie martw się stary, trzymam Cię! '''Sierra: '''Noah zrób to dla mnie! Jak wygrasz wycałuje Cię! '''Noah: '*do siebie* Już wolałbym spaść i być przygnieciony przez Owen'a niż całowany przez Sierrę. 'Owen: '''Noah! Uważaj laser! *Noah omija klocek gdzie ukryty jest laser* '''Alejandro: '''Aaaa...zemsta! '''Owen: '''Na mecz mnie już zabierzcie tam zabrzcie gdzie tłum, kupcie mi ziemnych orzeszków ciut, mam to gdzieś czy powróce znów tu! '''Duncan (PZ): '''Minęło tyle czasu od trzeciego sezonu, a mnie to nadal śmieszy. '''Leshawna: '''Owen to nie konkurs talentów! *jeden "klocek" obok Noah'a wybucha* '''Noah: '''Owen! '''Alejandro: '''Koniec! '''Owen: '''Co co co się sta...Noah! *łapie za sznur* *Noah dochodzi na górę* '''Chris: '''Noah doszłeś w minutę i trzydzieści sekund! '''DJ (PZ): '''Oglądałem do końca trzeci sezon i jeśli dobrze pamiętam to w jednym z odcinku Owen taką piosenkę śpiewał, gdy Alejandro powiedział "zemsta". '''Owen: '''Noah przepraszam!*ściska go* Ktoś musiał znów powiedzieć "zemsta"! '''Sierra: '''Noah! *odpycha Owen'a i całuje ciemnowłosego* '''Chris: '''To teraz ktoś z drużyny Szybkich Pum! '''Duncan: '''Ja idę! A moją pomocnicą będzie Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Skoro nalegasz Dunky. '''Drużyny poza nimi i Bridgette oraz Geoff'a: '''Skończcie z tym! '''Chris: '''Na serio przestańcie! *Duncan ubiera kask, a Chef zakłada mu ubrząż i podaje line Courtney* '''Chris: '''Start! *Duncan wspina się bez problemu po ściance, a Courtney mówi mu, na którym klocku ma nie stawać.* '''Chris: '''Cała minuta Duncan! Pumy zdobywają punkt! '''Duncan (PZ): '''Mam wprawę po Totalnej Porażce i paru ucieczkach z poprawczaka. *Duncan schodzi na dół, a Courtney go przytula* '''Courtney: '''Tak się o Ciebie martwiłam! '''Courtney (PZ): '''Przytuliłam go nie dlatego, żeby nabrać Geoff i Bridgette. Na serio się martwiłam...skup się! To tylko Twój sojusznik! '''Geoff: '''Brawo stary! *przybija z nim piątke* '''Harold: '''Pff...każdy by tak potrafił! '''Chris: '''Pora na kolejną rundę! Trzeba urwać temu o to Yeti kawałek sierści. Chef'ie! *Chef przyprowadza stwora* '''Chris: '''Biedaczka znaleźliśmy na Wyspie Kości. To Pumy, który z Wilków podejmie się wyzwania? '''Drużyna Szybkich Pum: '''Sierra! '''Sierra: '''Wygram to dla Noah'a! I dlatego bo chcę wybrać w przyszłym wyzwaniu Gwen! '''Chris: '''Start! *Sierra podchodzi do Yeti i zaczyna z nim walczyć* '''Chris: '''Uuu...to musiało boleć. '''Sierra: '''Mam! *wychodzi poobijana* '''Chris: '''Nieźle Sierra, 20 sekund! '''Eva: '''Teraz ja ide. '''Lindsay: '''Elwiro! Uważaj na siebie, te niedźwiedzie są bardzo niebezpieczne! '''Chris: '''Start! *Eva bije się ze stworem* '''Chris: '''To pewnie musiało boleć tego stwora! '''Eva: '''Mam! '''Chris: '''Eva...21 sekund! '''Sierra: '''Tak! Szykuj się Gwen! '''Gwen (PZ): '''O co chodzi Sierr'ze? Przecież jej nic nie zrobiłam. '''Lindsay: '''Brawo Ewelino! '''Eva: '''Eva jestem kiedy się tego nauczysz?! *w kolejnej rundzie bierze udział Gwen gdzie biegnie po rozgrzanych węglach w hawajskiej spódnicy - jeśli spódniczka się spali wyzwanie od początku. Kończy bieg po minucie i 30 sekundach. Następniie idzie Alejandro, który pokonuje bieg wciągu 20 sekund.* '''Courtney: '''Przynieście wode! '''Katie&Sadie: '''Brawo Alejandro! *kolejna runda, a w niej bierze udział Courtney. Ona ma za zadanie wytrzymać najdłużej basenie z zieloną galaretką, nie zostając wyrzuconą przez Chef'a* '''Courtney: '''Z-Zielona...galaretka... '''Duncan: '''Spokojnie Kochanie poradzisz sobie. Wytrzymaj chociaż minutę. Zamknij oczy i zdaj się na słuch. Jak usłyszysz Chef'a rób uniki! '''Gwen: '''Już to widzę, jak wytrzymuje minutę. Przecież ona panikuje widząc zieloną, spreżystą galaretkę! '''Chris: '''Start! *Courtney wchodzi do basenu z galeretką i robi uniki przed Chef'em. Po pewnym czasie zostaje wyrzucona z basenu.* '''Chris: '''Minuta i pięć sekund! *Courtney się trzęsie* '''Courtney (PZ): '''Z-Zielona galaretka...w-wszędzie... *z drużyny Wyjących Wilków wyzwanie przyjmuje Owen, jednak ten zjada całą galaretkę* '''Chris: '''Owen! Jestem po wrażeniem, ale ty miałeś wytrzymać w basenie z galaretką i unikać Chef'a aby Cię nie złapał i nie wyrzucił! Punkt dla Szybkich Pum! '''Owen: '''Warto było! '''Bridgette: '''Courtney...wszystko w porządku? '''Courtney: '''G-Galaretka... *w kolejnej rundzie bierze udział Leshawna. Jej zadaniem jest stanie na rękach najdłużej jak się da.* '''Chris: '''Start! *Leshawna staje na rękach* '''Leshawna (PZ): '''Stanie na rękach to zajęcie dla chudych lasek! *Leshawna wstaje* '''Chris: '''20 sekund! '''Bridgette: '''Teraz ja! To mój żywioł. *Bridgette stoi na rękach* '''Chris: '''Bridgette! Dochodzisz do 5 minut! W takim razie wygrały Szybkie Pumy! '''Bridgette: '''Tak! *w przedostatniej rundzie bierze udział Katie. Jej zadaniem jest utrzymać się na gałęzi drzewa głową w dół jak najdłużej* '''Chris: '''Start! *Katie zwisa głową w dół* '''Alejandro: '''Pójde do niej. '''Leshawna: '''A po co? '''Alejandro: '''Aby dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. *wspina się na drzewo* Hej Katie. Widze, że nieźle Ci idzie.*wywraca się na Katie i zrzuca ją "przypadkowo" z gałęzi* '''Sadie: '''Katie! '''Leshawna: '*patrzy się wściekła na Alejandro* 'Alejandro (PZ): '''Zrobiłem to, fakt. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że pewnie Katie się nie skapnie, że to moja wina, że spadła, a także reszta drużyny. '''Leshawna (PZ): '''Wiedziałam, że ten Latynos coś kombinuje! To on przyczynił się do upadku Katie pewnie. Jak przegramy podczas ceremonii eliminacyjnej przekonam drużynę aby na niego głosowała. '''Chris: '''Nie martwcie się. Chef zabierze ją do "obozowego szpitala". '''Chef: '''To mamy w ogóle taki szpital? '''Chris: '''Jak nie mamy to go zrobisz!A teraz, która osoba z Szybkich Pum wejdzie na drzewo? A co do Was Wyjące Wilki...Katie wytrzymała 15 sekund! '''Cody: '''Ja to zrobię! *wchodzi na drzewo* '''Alejandro: '''Powodzenia Amigo! *schodzi z drzewa* *Cody wytrzymuje na gałęzi drzewa minutę* '''Chris: '''Pumy zdobywają jeden punkt! Pora na ostatnią rundę Geoff kontra Trent, wasze zadanie to...bieg po polu minowym! '''Trent: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''BIEG PO POLU MINOWYM! Zaczyna Trent! *Trent podchodzi do pola* '''Chris: '''Start! *Trent biegnie najszybciej jak może. Przebiega tor po 40 sekundach.* '''Chris: '''Geoff dajesz! *Geoff biegnie i przebiga tor w po 43 sekundach* '''Chris: '''Pora podliczyć punkty! 5:4! Wygrywają Szybkie Pumy! A co do Was Wyjące Wilki...do "obozowego szpitala", a potem na ceremonie eliminacyjną. Pumy w nagrodę mogą wypożyczyć motorówkę Chef'a. '''Szybkie Pumy: '''Tak! '''Sadie (PZ): '''Nie dość, że przegraliśmy wyzwanie! To jeszcze Katie jest w szpitalu! *obozowy szpital, przy stołówce* '''Sadie: '''Katie jak się czujesz? '''Katie: '''Nie jest źle...mam tylko złamaną rękę, ale nie mogę być pełnosprawnym członkiem drużyny. Dlatego postanowiłam zrezygnować. Sadie wygrali dla Nas oraz przytulaj Alejandro dwa razy...za mnie i za siebie. '''Sadie: '''Obiecuje! *cała drużyna odprowadza Katie do Portu Przegranych, a dziewczyna odpływa na Motorówce Wstydu* *plaża, Drużyna Szybkich Pum* '''Duncan: '''Geoff, Bridgette chcemy razem z Courtney coś Wam powiedzieć. '''Courtney: '''Udawaliśmy, że jesteśmy parą...przepraszam Bridgette! '''Geoff: '''Jestem w szoku, ale...nie warto rozpamiętywać! Nieźla Nas wkręciliście! Chodźmy na motorówkę! *Geoff i Duncan biegną do motorówki* '''Bridgette: '''Czyli jednak nic nie czujesz do Duncana? '''Courtney: '''Nie, znaczy...sama nie wiem... '''Chris: '''Została siedemnastka! Czy Courtney otworzy swoje na nowo dobre serduszko na Duncana? Czy Sadie odkryje kim jest Alejandro? Tego nie wiem. Ale wy się dowiecie oglądając Totalną Porażke na Wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało 14 osób. *Niektóre konkurencje nawiązywały m.in.: do odcinka ''Podstawy Musztry z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki *Katie jest pierwszą osobą, która zrezygnowała z udziału pogramu - drugą jest Leshawna. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli